Please (don't let it be over)
by Letizia Evans
Summary: Loki and Steve have their last discussion. Bucky and Sharon will sit down to talk about their end. Thor will want to hit someone very strong. And Tony will have his door open for when the right time comes. Part 5 of my serie "It used to be love (love that has gone cold)"


Bucky and Sharon were sitting opposite to each other in a discrete cafeteria. It had been two weeks since the party and the press had been harassing Steve and Bucky all the time, putting them in the worst way. Tony, Sharon and Loki had leaked the videos an hour after the party, and the photos, making them public domain and creating a huge scandal. SHIELD had to intervene when journalists began to harass the association, trying to get an interview or photo of any of the agents. Instead, Loki and Sharon appeared in several television shows, giving interviews that broke hearts and shedding false tears every time they told their stories. To say that they had destroyed the reputation of Steve and Bucky was little, SHIELD had to make the decision at the end and forced them to take vacations and put them in safe departments to avoid harassment.

Now they were here.

"You got what you wanted, then" the dark-haired said, looking at the blonde staring at him.

"Well, we spent many months planning it, honey" she replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why did you do it? Wasn't easier to confront us directly?"

"James, James, James..." said the blonde, with a gesture of disappointment "Why we did it? The easier way?" Her face went cold and his blue eyes turned icy "We didn't wanted easy, we wanted revenge on the two bastards who spent some time seeing us the face of idiots. Why don't you tell me better how long have you been sleeping with Rogers?" Bucky tensed.

"I'm not going to talk about Steve, this is not a joke, Sharon"

"Do you see me laughing, honey?" Sharon snapped, with a lopsided smile "All this arose because you were stupid enough and confident enough to think that we wouldn't found out, to think that you could keep this game and not pay the consequences"

"And this is your revenge? To put at risk our work and safety?"

"James, don't you understand?" Sharon said, leaning back in his chair and letting out a cold laugh "We have destroyed you! We wanted to end up with the least of you and we have achieved it. Everyone knows, our friends, our partners, absolutely everyone knows the trash you are and we have been victorious" Sharon stood up, looking at him intently "I loved you, James, and you just betrayed me. We have nothing to talk about" Sharon turned to leave but Bucky grabbed her arm.

"Just answer me something" he said and she raised an eyebrow "Did you slept with Wilson?" Sharon giggled while she took her arm from his grip and looked at him with satisfaction.

"More than once" she replied and left. Bucky clenched his fists and threw the coffee cup against the wall, startling several people.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, rising from his chair at once. Steve walked into his office and closed the door behind him.<p>

"You didn't remove the privileges you put in my card" the blond replied, Loki cursed himself.

"No, I thought you wouldn't have the nerve to be here"

"Loki, we need to talk" said Steve seriously.

"Talk? There is nothing to be said between us"

"There's a lot to say, Loki" replied the blonde, staring at him "A month has almost passed. When will we speak?"

"Look, Rogers, the only time you and I will talk, will be when we're sitting face to face with our lawyers and you're signing the divorce papers" Steve froze and looked at him with widened eyes.

"Di-Divorce?" he whispered and Loki smiled coldly.

"Did you think I was going to stay with you after what you did?" he laughed dryly, his eyes looking angry "You betrayed me, you both did, you took advantage of our love, you hurt us and played with us, treating us like idiots" Loki stepped out from behind the desk and moved to stand in front of him, he grabbed his tie and started playing with it, looking up and fixing it directly into the blue-eyes "Tell me, Steve, did you fucked him in our house?" the blond tensed "Did you fucked him at our table as you fucked me when we first bought it? Did you caught him in the kitchen while he was preparing his coffee and just fucked him in the countertop as you did to me our first days there? Did you whispereded words of love while you were fucking him in our bed as you did to me every night?" Steve closed his eyes tightly, preventing the release of his tears "Why don't you answer me? Is that what you did right? And just when I thought you could not sink any lower... That's your technique, Rogers? I wonder to how many you've done the same" Steve suddenly opened his eyes and held him in his arms.

"I haven't slept with anyone else"

"... None else besides James, of course"

"If you already were planning to do this, if you knew the truth... Why did you made love to me the night before the party?" Loki tensed, releasing his grip on the tie and trying to get out of his grip but Steve didn't let him, he grabbed him stronger without damage him and pulled him to his chest "Answer me"

"I don't have to tell you anything" the raven-haired snapped "Let go off me already!"

"No" Steve replied hardly and Loki looked up, eyes staying stuck in the blue ones "I know you still love me, I felt it that night when you desperately pulled me, the way your lips said the words you couldn't tell, in that loving gesture of cover us when we went to sleep, hugging each other" Loki was lost, he couldn't look away "I know because I felt it too, here in my chest I could feel the same despair, the same fear you were feeling, because I'm terrified of losing you, because, despite the stupidity I did, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I don't have you" Loki felt tears fell from his eyes, Steve stroked his face tenderly, wiping them "How we will live without the security we give to each other? How can we move on if we still love each other so much? Because I know you love me, Loki, it doesn't matter how much you deny it, I can feel it in the way you shiver when I touch you, and tears you can't contain" tears began to fall also in the eyes of Steve and he leaned his forehead to the raven-haired's, never taking his eyes off "I'll be dead in life without you, nothing makes sense, I'm a moron, an idiot and deserve to die but... please... don't leave me" Loki bit his lip to keep from sobbing , closing his eyes for a moment and letting the presence of his husband to comfort him, letting himself lose for a moment in the security that brought him those arms, the feeling of being at home. It was then that he noticed that he no longer felt that, when he finished with his revenge and discovered them before the whole world, Steve stopped being home, that place he knew that would take care of him from any damage.

"You can not turn back time, Steve" Loki said, shakily backing away, the blond looked at him, his face wet.

"Loki..."

"I gave you my love, my life, my trust... I thought I had lost everything the day I learned that my family wasn't really mine, I thought I could never live something as intense as the pain I felt then, I thought I would never trust another person again... But then you came... with your beautiful smile and your sincere eyes... I couldn't help it" a sob escaped his lips "You hurt me deep, Steve, you tore my protection away and threw me into the world without you. When we got married I thought I could never be happier, you were the perfect person and I thought I would never have pain by your side"

"Loki..." the blonde said shakily, trying to approach him but Loki backed away every step he took.

"I gave you my love and you trashed it!" he shouted "I gave you my trust like an idiot and just stabbed me in the back!"

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I will never live long enough to compensate you! But, please, don't put me away from your side, Loki, I will die without you" told Steve and he dropped to his knees in front of him, begging with his eyes "I love you more than my life and I have nothing without you, Please, don't leave me"

"Why don't you better go find James? I'm sure he must be waiting for you with his door and legs open" he said cruelly turned away.

"No!" Loki felt the arms of his husband wrap from behind and struggled from his grasp.

"Enough! Release me!"

"No! Because you have to understand that, despite what I did, I love you more than anything in this world!"

"You cheated on me with your friend" cried Loki, still fighting him.

"And I will live to regret it all my life! But I can't without you, love..." Loki shuddered and cries fell from his lips, unable to contain them.

"Stop it..." he whispered weakly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Steve muttered in his ear, his voice broken and distraught.

"Enough, please..." Steve turned him towards him, resting him on his chest, staring at the green eyes then bent slightly, his lips a few inches apart, Loki wouldn't be able to help it... he didn't know if he wanted to either... he shuddered and Steve almost eliminate that distance when the door opened suddenly and both jumped. Tony was there, his breathing hard as if he had been running and his furious eyes fixed on the blond.

"Jarvis said he was here" he said befor the surprised look of Loki "What the hell are you doing here, Rogers?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Why? I don't have to explain myself to you, Stark" replied the blonde, in the same tone.

"Get out of my building, you're not welcome here"

"I came to talk to my husband"

"Oh, a good time to remember that he is your husband, right?" replied the brown-haired, Steve shot him a look.

"Enough, you two" Loki said firmly, his face no longer had tear tracks but his eyes were red "Go, Steve, we have nothing to talk anymore"

"Loki..." said Steve, with an anguished face but the moment had passed, Loki had regained his senses and he could only find coldness in the green eyes.

"'We'll meet again in the divorce signing, I have nothing more to say" he replied, turning away. Tony had a sarcastic smile as he approached Loki.

"Goodbye, Rogers" he muttered, one of his arms resting in his waist and Loki looked at him from the aside, saying nothing. Steve glared at him and walked towards him, pulling his fist back and crashing him into his face.

"Steve!" Loki shouted, grabbing Tony to not fall.

"Bad movement, Rogers" said the brown-haired and lunged at him.

"Tony, no!"

"Don't touch my husband, bastard" the blonde said, hitting Tony's face. The brown-haired moved his legs, causing him to fall and hit him solidly in the face, turning it.

"I've done more than touch him, Rogers" he provoked, Steve thought he was seeing everything red and lunged to beat him stronger but Tony also knew how to defend himself. Suddenly, there were arms separating them, Clint and Bruce had caught Tony while Natasha and Loki prevented Steve to again launch into brown-haired.

"You've got to go now, Steve" Loki said firmly.

"Loki..."

"Now!" the blonde stared at him a moment before leaving the office at a rapid pace.

"What was Steve doing here?" asked Natasha.

"He came to beg like a dog, what else?" Tony said, wiping blood from his mouth.

"Could you leave me alone, please?" asked Loki, his back to all while pretending to sort some papers on his desk. His friends looked at each other and decided to respect his request, going out quietly.

"Loki, you okay?" Tony asked, approaching him.

"I'm okay, Tony, I just need a moment" he replied without looking up.

"You sure?"

"I told you I'm okay!" he snapped hardly, Tony looked surprised but then he nodded and moved towards the door "Tony"

"Yes?" asked the brown-haired, turning to look at him, Loki glanced at him, diverting his gaze quickly.

"Thanks" Tony nodded slowly and left.

* * *

><p>"What Rogers needs is a good punch on his face" said Thor, Jane put her hand on his, trying to calm him.<p>

"Hey, I gave him some" said Tony, with an ice pack over his eye.

"Is my brother okay?" he asked with concern.

"I think Loki needs a few moments to himself, I couldn't see much on the screen that Jarvis showed me but it seemed like they were discussing pretty strong"

"Shouldn't we go see him?" Tony and Thor both shook their heads.

"Loki needs his space right now, he hates to be found sentimental" said the blonde.

"How is Sharon, Sam?" Jane asked, turning to the man.

"She has withdrawn into herself" he replied with a sigh "she didn't wanted to leave the house, she left alone once and it was to talk to Barnes"

"What happened there?" Tony asked, wincing over his split lip.

"I'm not sure... she looked very upset when she arrived, she didn't wanted to see anyone and locked herself in her room"

"I think we just need to give them room" said Jane "they need to think about everything that has happened. I mean... they've been so focused on revenge, so focused on their anger that they haven't had time to really process what happened, what they have lost..."

"Lost?" snorted Tony "They left to cheating traitors"

"It's much more than that, Tony" replied Jane, with friendly eyes "They have lost their security, the people who loved and promised to protect them. They have lost more than anyone can see and it will not be easy to overcome. They will need patience" Tony diverted his gaze and Sam shifted, his gaze fixed on his hands, both lost in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>Tony was sitting on his bed, watching a movie from the 80's while avoiding moving too, the pain of the fight just coming now. Some small knockings on his door surprised him, he rose from his bed, making a small gesture of pain and his eyes widened when he saw Loki.<p>

"Jarvis let me in" murmured the raven-haired, not meeting his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, still amazed. Loki nodded, playing with his hands.

"I... Can I... can I stay here?" Tony stared at him and stepped aside, letting him pass. Both took off their clothes quietly, Tony turned off everything and got into bed, Loki was standing on the edge fpr moment, suddenly unsure. Tony looked at him and moved the blankets to one side, a clear invitation. Loki lie at his side, his back at him and let out a sigh of relief when Tony hugged him from behind.

If Loki cried that night in his arms, well... Tony wasn't going to say it.

* * *

><p>There are a few more one-shots! There are currently 8 part in the spanish version and it isn't finish. Thank you reading!<p> 


End file.
